


When Constellations Collide

by carpemermaid



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Shion, Pining, Post-Series, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Everything felt easier in the dark, Shion thought. Now he was starting to understand why Nezumi preferred it.5 + 1 times Nezumi and Shion share a bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

The first time Shion had ever shared his bed with him it was in the middle of a hurricane when he was twelve.

Nezumi was overly warm, flushed with fever, but he never let go of Shion’s wrist once he fell asleep. He had snatched it up again after rolling over on his side so that every exhale puffed warmly over Shion’s face, muttering about not trusting him enough to sleep with his back to him. Shion had looked at him curiously.

“I treated your injuries and fed you. Why would I do all that just to harm you in your sleep?” Shion asked, searching for the logic he wasn’t seeing.

Nezumi only snorted in response, mumbling in an exhausted voice that finally made him sound close to the age he looked like.

“You’re a soft idiot, aren’t you? I’ve already shown you that you wouldn’t be able to take me on if you had my full attention, so your only chance at overpowering me is once I’m asleep. Too bad for you I’m a light sleeper. Now, shut up and let me get some rest.”

Shion shook his head, still confused by the concept of hurting Nezumi when he had only helped him so far.

“You’re very odd,” he said faintly as he rested his head against his pillow.

It took a long time for Shion to drift off to sleep, his thoughts running rampant about how someone so young could be a VC, or was even capable of escaping from the authorities. Nezumi wasn’t what Shion expected a VC to be like at all. His thoughts were filling with more questions than answers the longer he thought about it.

He watched Nezumi sleep out of the corner of his eye, fascinated by the way his face still scrunched up with worry, even when he was unconscious. Shion wondered what it was like to feel like that. It wasn’t something he was familiar with. All he had ever known was the comfort and safety of Cronos Block.

The solid presence at his side was an unexpected comfort, and when he finally closed his eyes he sank into a dream about running away with Nezumi.

He was gone in the morning, the rumpled sheets cold in his absence. The only evidence that he had been there at all was two empty mugs on Shion’s desk.

*******

The second time it happened, Shion had been asleep for three days after Nezumi held him down and cut out the parasite from his neck to keep him from dying gruesomely.

Shion still felt himself start each time he walked by the small mirror on the wall, catching sight of his white hair and the strange red scar wrapped around his pale body. It was just as shocking as when he first caught a good look at himself. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to get used to his appearance. It was so different from his warm brown eyes, and his dark brown hair. His hands shook when he sat on the bed heavily.

He’d told Nezumi that he didn’t regret it; he wanted to live.

“Move over, I want to be on the outside,” Nezumi said shortly, already nudging Shion until he was forced to shuffle back until his back bumped into the cement wall. He shivered as the cool surface scratched against his sweater, the chill seeping into his clothes.

“What’s happening?” Shion asked, still feeling dazed as his body caught up with his near death experience. His mind moved sluggishly to process everything, so unlike how bright and quick he had been as a younger child.

Nezumi snorted, and somehow it immediately reminded Shion of the night of the hurricane when they had first met four years ago. The last time they had shared a bed together.

“We’re going to bed. Or, at least I am. I have things to do in the morning,” Nezumi said impatiently. He slanted a glance towards Shion. “You should rest.”

“Shouldn’t I give you the bed back?” Shion asked, looking down at the floor.

If he slept curled up near the small portable stove he would probably be warm enough in the damp cold of the bunker. He was in the middle of debating whether it would be comfortable to sleep with his shoes on and whether or not he needed to for warmth, when Nezumi interrupted his thoughts.

“God, you’re going to be such a pain in my ass, aren’t you? We’ve already been sleeping in the same bed, idiot. We both fit, and I don’t have another blanket or pillow to make you a cushy bed on the floor, so we might as well sleep like this. Don’t think I’m going to spare any extra money to buy you another blanket and pillow, either,” Nezumi groused, sighing heavily as he flopped back against the bed with dramatic flair. He shot Shion a glare out of the corner of his eyes. “Go to sleep, Shion.”

“Okay,” he agreed as he carefully lay down next to Nezumi.

It felt different than it had when they were twelve. Somehow his whole body felt like it was tingling, every nerve ending acutely aware of the exact distance between his body and Nezumi’s. He felt uncomfortable, holding himself stiffly while he pictured Nezumi curled up at the foot of the bed while he had been recovering. He was simultaneously afraid and confusingly curious about what would happen if he accidentally touched Nezumi while they slept.

He never got the chance to find out; Nezumi was already gone by the time Shion woke up.

*******

Not long after that night Shion realized they had never stopped sharing the bed. He was in the middle of reciting Hamlet to one of Nezumi’s mice, curled up next to his head on the pillow, mumbling the words under his breath while Nezumi read silently with one leg thrown over Shion’s. He blinked as the realization occurred to him, glancing around the room.

Not only had they not stopped sharing the bed, they had a _routine_.

Nearly every night they were like this — reading with one part of their bodies touching until they turned off the light and went to sleep. Nezumi always reached out and wrapped his nimble fingers around Shion’s wrist, his shoulders hunched while he curled up on his side facing Shion. It was so similar to how they had slept four years ago when they first met that it made an unfamiliar emotion flare in Shion’s chest.

He startled, gasping in surprise, when Nezumi nudged his shin with his foot.

“What’s wrong, did you find a word you couldn’t pronounce?”

Nezumi’s words were always harsh, meant to cut him to the quick as he mocked him, but he still reached out to take his wrist and kept rubbing his thumb in a soothing circle over Shion’s pulse.

“No, I…it’s nothing,” Shion said slowly, unsure how to express what he was thinking about.

He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the soothing sensation of Nezumi’s skin pressing gently into his. There was a callus on his thumb that scratched pleasantly against the soft skin on the inside of Shion’s wrist. He made a small sound in the back of his throat as he turned onto his side so they were facing each other, practically nose to nose. If Shion moved another inch forwards they would be touching. The mental picture made him want to laugh.

Nezumi took the discarded book from him and reached over to dim the lamp so that they were shrouded in darkness. Everything felt easier in the dark, Shion thought. Now he was starting to understand why Nezumi preferred it. As he lay there, staring silently at Nezumi, he felt his racing pulse calm down to a steady beat.

Nezumi kept rubbing his wrist until Shion fell asleep, his eyelids drooping heavily until he couldn’t keep them open anymore.

He woke up once, sometime later, feeling disoriented. He wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep, or what time it was. Shion studied Nezumi’s features as he slept. He still scrunched his face up, his brows knit together in a permanent scowl, and yet somehow he seemed softer now when he slept. His hand was still clasped around Shion’s wrist, and his ankle was sandwiched between Shion’s calves.

It felt nice, the way their legs were tangled together in sleep. For the first time Shion stretched out his hand and let it rest against Nezumi’s chest, right over his heart so he could feel it beating. He drifted off again feeling reassured.

*******

The night Shion kissed Nezumi — telling him it was meant as a _goodnight_ , rather than his secret goodbye — he stayed awake for as long as he was able. He wanted to memorize every dark eyelash, the way Nezumi’s hair came loose from the way he tied it up as he rubbed his face against his pillow, the way his lips pouted in sleep. Shion didn’t want to forget anything about Nezumi, especially if this was his last chance to ever see him.

He woke up to find Nezumi clinging to him in his sleep, saying all the things he couldn’t say with words when he was awake. His arm was tucked around Shion’s waist and their legs were more tangled together than usual. Shion’s heart twisted in his chest, but he knew he couldn’t stay, no matter how much he wanted to live in that moment wrapped up with Nezumi forever. He had to go.

Shion allowed himself a single indulgence: he ran his fingers through Shion’s hair gently, tucking the loose strands away from his face. Nezumi made a faint sound in sleep, nuzzling his face further into Shion’s touch. It felt so nice, but he had to drag himself away.

He carefully slipped out of bed in the early morning hour before dawn to take on the Correctional Facility on his own.

*******

The last time they shared a bed it was the night before the cleanup operation Rikiga and Nezumi had found out about from the No. 6 official. Shion still didn’t know what it meant, or what Nezumi’s plan was, but he had done his part and memorized the layout of the Correctional Facility. He would be ready when they could enact their plan.

He was surprised when they climbed into bed and Nezumi immediately pulled him close and held him tightly.

“What are you doing?” Shion asked in a hushed whisper.

Nezumi was running his fingers soothingly through Shion's hair, pulling his head down until he rested his cheek against Nezumi’s chest. It was different from every other time they had slept together in the bed. Before they had only ever let their feet or hands touch. They had never been fully pressed together this way, completely entangled under the covers. He could hear Nezumi’s heart beating where his ear was pressed against his chest.

“Shh, just be quiet,” Nezumi said.

He rubbed his palm up and down Shion’s back while his fingers worked through his hair, combing through it rhythmically. Shion figured it was because tomorrow was the Holy Day in No. 6. He wondered if Nezumi just felt bad about Shion’s connection to people he cared about in the city, but then he realized that wasn’t like Nezumi to care about that sort of thing at all — not when he hated everyone in No. 6 no matter what. Shion seemed to be the only person Nezumi had any loyalty to, and he swore up and down that it was only because he felt indebted to Shion after he had saved his life.

He felt a gentle kiss pressed on top of his head before he drifted off to sleep, nuzzling closer into Nezumi’s arms.

*******

By the time they were reunited, Shion felt like he had waited an eternity rather than four years.

At first there was an air of awkwardness between them. Nezumi had blown back into his life, just like he had both times before. He’d just walked into the bakery like no time had passed, as if he’d been going to see his mother for her muffins all his life. Shion had dropped the entire packet of paperwork he had in his hands; the different proposals and plans that the Restructural Committee was working on all splayed across the floor.

“Hi,” Nezumi had said after a heavy silence — like it cost him nothing, like Shion hadn’t been waiting and waiting and _waiting_ with his windows always open.

Shion’s heart had stuttered painfully in his chest, dropping into his stomach as he reached out to clutch at the back of a nearby chair while he wheezed for breath. His wheezing had quickly turned into hyperventilating pants until he nearly couldn’t breathe at all; he had been worried for a moment that he might pass out, right there in front of his surprised mother and Nezumi, looking as beautiful as he ever had. For all that he longed for Nezumi to return, he never really thought about how he would react if he ever did come back.

“I see your communication skills haven’t improved much,” Nezumi said. His words were cruel, but he had been smiling shyly. It was a new look for Nezumi, one that Shion had wanted to take apart and analyze until he knew everything he could about it.

“Hi,” Shion greeted belatedly, parroting Nezumi’s word back at him.

Everything was rushing back at him — feelings, and memories, and all of his hope — it had all swelled into a lump in Shion’s throat. He had barked out a single laugh, thinking of how Nezumi was the only person who could make him feel this stupid and yet at the same time feel so much all at once. He had a gift for doing that to him.

“It’s been a while,” Nezumi said neutrally, carefully. His stormy eyes seemed to drink Shion in, hungrily cataloguing everything that was familiar and different about his appearance.

“It has,” Shion agreed, just as neutral — though he was sure some emotion bubbled over into his voice. Well, Nezumi had always been the one who was good at that sort of thing; Shion was always the one with his heart on his sleeve. “Too long, really.”

Nezumi had ducked his head, finally taking his eyes off of him. Shion was finally able to catch his breath. He smiled and pulled out the chair he was still clinging to so he could support his shaking knees.

“Sit down. My mom just pulled a fresh batch of muffins out of the oven,” Shion offered.

Nezumi sank into it with all of the grace he remembered. Shion's mother kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen, leaving them alone. He took the opportunity to study him while he placed the steaming pastry on a plate. Nezumi looked good, less haunted and hunted than he had the last time he’d seen him.

Shion mulled over the thought that there were always four years between their reunions. He hoped this was the last time they would need to be reunited. He didn’t know if he could survive another four years of being separated from Nezumi.

They had sat in a strained silence as Nezumi nibbled on the muffin.

Life went on from there, and Nezumi stayed. He finally honored his promise that he had made so long ago.

At first it was strained between them. Nezumi stopped by the bakery every day, each time standing closer and closer, but never reaching out to him. He chose to find his old bunker home in West Block. Shion only held out for two months before he told Nezumi he was being an idiot. He’d grabbed his wrist, both of them staring down at the point of contact for a moment, before he dragged Nezumi and his meager belongings to Lost Town. Nezumi had seemed surprised when he found his book collection — which Shion had been adding to whenever he came across a new one — already lovingly sorted in Shion’s home above the bakery. Nezumi had smirked as his fingers traced over the titles.

They grew back together again, slowly.

Once Nezumi started staying with Shion they didn’t last long, not sleeping in the same bed. After a week and a half Shion had pointedly held up the corner of the sheet and raised his eyebrows at Nezumi until he took the hint and climbed into bed with him, only hesitating for a few moments.

It still took three months before Shion kissed him.

Nezumi let him make all of the moves as the awkwardness gradually melted away between them. Shion thought it might be another silent apology for leaving him behind and making weighted promises when they were both still too young to use such heavy words with each other. 

At night when they went to bed, Shion was unable to stop himself from gripping onto Nezumi with a desperate edge. He was too afraid to fall asleep and wake up from another dream where he had Nezumi in his arms; those dreams were always a blessing and torture wrapped into one while he had been gone.

It had been awhile since he last had one of those dreams, but he woke from one with a harsh gasp. His hands scrabbled to find purchase, his fingers tangling in Nezumi’s shirt as he burrowed closer with a pounding heart. He smiled to himself as he buried his nose closer against the collar of Nezumi’s shirt. He was starting to smell like the bakery. Nezumi shifted and suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around Shion, drawing him closer until they were practically one being. He was warm from sleep. Shion made a low noise, humming in contentment as he let his lips brush gently over Nezumi’s neck. He could feel him shivering at Shion’s touch, so he did it again, boldly parting his lips and letting his tongue dart out to taste his skin.

“Why are you awake?” Nezumi asked in a low rumble. His voice was getting deeper; Shion absently wondered if he could still hit the same notes when he sang.

He let his hand trail slowly up and down Nezumi’s back, exploring the planes and muscles, and ghosting over Nezumi’s burn scar.

“Bad dream,” Shion mumbled into the warmth of his shoulder.

His nose bumped against Nezumi's Adam’s apple as Nezumi swallowed. Nezumi brought a hand up and carded his fingers through Shion’s hair.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t real. It was just in your head,” Nezumi said quietly. His fingers pressed under Shion’s chin to lift his head up to meet his gaze in the dark.

“Mm, I know,” Shion mumbled, still feeling the lethargy of sleep clouding his senses. “It’s not real because you’re here with me when I wake up.”

Nezumi stared at him, his eyes flicking back and forth over his face. Shion could just make out his features in the dark. It was easier to see when he shifted closer, their noses brushing together. Nezumi’s face had grown sharper in the intervening years, his cheekbones and jaw more defined than they had been at sixteen.

Neither of them said anything as Shion leaned in and captured Nezumi’s lips in a soft kiss. He smiled into it, bringing his fingers up to trace the line of his jaw, stroking the skin to coax him into more. Shion parted his lips and swiped along Nezumi’s bottom lip with his tongue until he came to life. It always happened like this.

Finally Nezumi swooped in, kissing Shion with a wave of passion. Kissing Nezumi like this was always like kissing a dam that broke, struggling to breathe through the rush of movement and rush of pressure. Shion loved it.

He wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck as Nezumi rolled onto his back, tugging Shion with him until he was settled on top of Nezumi. The urgency of their kiss faded into a languid one, their tongues sliding together and their noses brushing when Shion angled his head to kiss him deeper. Nezumi’s fingers trembled against his lower back. Shion knew all he wanted to do was slide them up the back of his t-shirt and stroke the skin of his back. He nodded, squeezing the back of Nezumi’s neck to let him know it was okay. Nezumi inhaled sharply through his nose as he sucked on Shion’s lip. His hands slid under the material of his shirt, his long fingers searching out every inch of skin. He traced the path of the pink scar arcing around Shion’s back all the way down to his waist, where it looped back around his front side. Nezumi had its path memorized.

Shion shifted and squirmed until his body slid lower, settling his hips over Nezumi’s. It was further than they had gone before; so far they had only allowed themselves to kiss and touch each other coyly. Shion was ready for more.

He was gratified to feel the semi-hard length in Nezumi’s pants waking up with each shift of Shion’s hips. He rocked against Nezumi in small movements as they kissed until they were forced to separate from lack of air. Nezumi’s eyes were gleaming in the darkness, the reflection of the moonlit sky making them seem even brighter in the night. His hands were shaking when they carefully settled on Shion’s hips. He held Nezumi’s gaze as he rocked his hips again, their groins brushing together in a way that sent shocks of pleasure up his spine. They both gasped and shivered.

“Shion,” Nezumi whispered.

Shion could just make out a pink flush tingeing his cheeks.

“Take off your shirt?” Shion asked.

Nezumi lay unmoving beneath him until Shion laughed and tugged at the hem. It got him moving enough to sit halfway up and roughly tug it over his head. He flopped back against the pillow and held his shirt balled up in his hands against his chest. Shion gently pried his fingers away and tossed the shirt off to the side, discarding it over the side of the bed. He heard the whisper of it landing on the floor. Nezumi was staring at him with wide eyes, his gaze rapturous while Shion took off his own shirt.

They both sat awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed. Shion supposed nothing could really prepare him for this, no matter how much he tried to learn.

He changed his position, moving until he could lean down so their bare chests were pressed together, his legs still straddling Nezumi’s hips. He could feel Nezumi’s full length against his own, trapped in his pants. Nezumi bucked his hips against Shion’s, and when Shion glanced up he was blushing even more, biting his lip. Shion smiled reassuringly, stroking a soothing hand down Nezumi’s bare side. Shion leaned his head down and kissed a trail up his neck until Nezumi turned his head and captured his lips in another aching kiss that quickly grew more heated as their fingers shyly explored.

Shion mapped Nezumi’s chest, the pads of his fingers tracing a path around his pebbled nipples. Nezumi was shivering and twitching beneath him each time he found a sensitive patch of skin. Shion hummed and grinned with each new discovery.

When Nezumi made a small sound in the back of his throat and lifted his hips again, Shion pressed down against him once more. It was almost electric, the pleasure of rubbing against each other. They both let out shaky exhales as Shion found a rhythm, slowly circling his hips and trapping their erections between their bodies. Nezumi let out a quiet, strangled moan that Shion wanted to answer. His hands found Shion’s hips again, gaining confidence and gripping them in a firmer grip. He squeezed and gave a sharp tug, making Shion rub against him harder. Nezumi’s jaw fell open in a silent cry and Shion dove down, burying his face against Nezumi’s neck to muffle his own groan of pleasure.

He sat up and kissed Nezumi with renewed frenzy, feeling bold enough to nip at Nezumi’s lip when he was struck with the sudden urge. He huffed out a giggle as they broke apart, too distracted by their other activities to focus properly on kissing.

“I read everything I could find about this…it’s different in practice, though,” Shion admitted breathlessly.

Nezumi snorted, and then keened when Shion circled his hips in a particular way. Part of him was desperate to take off their pants, too — sure that it would only increase the pleasure. He couldn’t bring himself to stop what they were doing, though, and he wasn’t sure he could stop himself from going further than they were ready if they were both fully naked.

“Shion,” Nezumi said in a tight voice, edged with desperation.

He grinned down at him, struck by how much more beautiful he was in the throes of passion. He wanted to lock the image away in his mind to cherish, alongside all of his other memories of times Nezumi was beautiful and alluring to him. God, he wanted him so much.

Nezumi tugged at Shion’s shoulders until their chests were pressed together again, warm and damp with sweat as they rocked together. One arm wrapped around Shion’s back, fingers splaying wide between his shoulder blades, while his other hand slid down to Shion’s hip.

Shion grew curious in the haze of the desire rushing through him. He snaked his hand down between their bodies and cupped Nezumi through his clothes, earning a keening cry from Nezumi. Shion watched, fascinated, as his fingers mapped the hard length, squeezing and rubbing until Nezumi’s face was a picture of beauty. His brows were drawn together, his grey eyes fluttered close, and his head tipped back with his mouth wide in a silent plea.

“Ah! Shio—”

Nezumi’s words were choked back, breaking off as his whole body went stiff. He gasped silently, shuddering once, and suddenly Shion felt a warm wetness against his hand where he still was cupping him. Nezumi’s chest rose and fell with panting breaths, his limbs twitching with the aftershocks of release. He was making small sounds in his throat that Shion had to lean down to hear properly. They made his heart swell with happiness in his chest, and he fell a little more in love. He pressed light, fluttering kisses all over Nezumi’s cheeks and the side of his neck until he rolled them both over and loomed over Shion.

Nezumi covered Shion with his body, working his thigh between Shion’s legs and rubbing it against him while he sucked at Shion’s neck. Pleasure rocketed through his body as he clung to Nezumi. He gasped and instinctively wrapped his leg over Nezumi’s hip, lifting up to meet each of his movements while heat was coiling low in his belly and something was building in him, taking him higher and higher. Nezumi was humming against his skin, dragging his teeth and lips over Shion’s pulse point in a way that made him shudder. His hands formed claws that scratched at Nezumi’s shoulders with his blunt nails. He never had achieved pleasure like this whenever he had touched himself, his thoughts full of Nezumi. It was so much different with another person.

Nezumi found a sensitive patch of skin under his left ear and laved it with his tongue.

“Oh!” Shion gasped, his grip on Nezumi squeezing tighter for a brief moment.

Everything became too much all at once, and Shion arched off the bed into Nezumi’s warmth as the pleasure exploded, surging in every direction until he felt it tingling in his nerve endings. He gasped out Nezumi’s name as he clutched his shoulders.

Nezumi held him through it, watching him with those beautiful grey eyes and stroking Shion’s cheek with his thumb.

When he caught his breath and felt the last of the aftershocks fading from his body, he realized how sticky he felt in his underwear. He grimaced in discomfort and turned to Nezumi, who was smirking knowingly at him. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom first? Go get cleaned up,” Nezumi instructed quietly, finding his air of control and confidence that had deserted him when Shion had him pinned to the bed.

“There definitely was never anything about this part in any material I found to read,” Shion said as he gingerly moved to stand, grimacing again at the sticky sensation. He turned and looked at Nezumi over his shoulder. “I guess next time it might be a better idea to take off all of our clothes to avoid ruining them.”

Nezumi’s mouth hung open, his eyes wide. All of his suave control left him again, leaving him gaping at him. Shion laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle it.

“Close your mouth, or you’ll catch flies like that,” he teased as he shuffled into the bathroom.

Once Shion was cleaned up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, he climbed back into bed, waiting for Nezumi to come out of the bathroom. When he returned to bed he held Shion’s chin in his hand and kissed him slowly. It was the first time Shion could ever remember him initiating it first, and it made him smile into it. Nezumi didn’t say anything as he pulled away. He had a shy smile on his face as they settled into bed, their legs tangling together and Shion’s head resting on Nezumi’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Shion’s waist and held him close as they let sleep pull them back under.

It was the first time Shion fell asleep knowing that they would never be parted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥! | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://nezushihearts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
